1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for fixing a waveguide plate.
2. Description of Related Art
The chassis of an electrical device generally defines a plurality of holes for dissipating heat, which easily leads to a leakage problem of electromagnetic waves. To solve the problem, a waveguide plate is fixed to the chassis. However, the waveguide plate is generally fixed to the chassis with screws, leaving a clearance between the waveguide plate and the chassis. Electromagnetic waves generated by the electrical device can escape through the clearance.